


Basement Magic

by Puncake_Paradice



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Blowjobs, Crying, Dwight enjoys it, Fingering, M/M, Rape, Sex, Teasing, torture (slightly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puncake_Paradice/pseuds/Puncake_Paradice
Summary: Dwight takes one in for the team. He sacrifices himself for The Wraith to let his teammates escape, but The Wraith has other plans...





	Basement Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by some people in a discord server ;3c I love Dwight
> 
> ALSO first time I write smut so hehe...  
> I know I made a lot of mistakes

Only two generators remaining before the exit gates could be opened. The Wraith was right behind them, slowing them down with Thanatophobia wasn't helping them as well. Three injured survivors, one hook away from failing the trial. Only Meg, Dwight and David were alive on Haddonfield, the Myers' home, but Myers wasn't chasing them. It was The Wraith this time, eager to please the entity and sacrificing all the survivors. With no self care and no med-kits, their chances to survive were minimal.  
Dwight had a plan though. The others had to survive no matter what. It was bad enough that they already lost Ace to the entity. Poor bastard got surprised when looking through a chest to find another med-kit. Meg and David were somewhere working on a generator to fasten up the progress for escaping. With Bond, Dwight could exactly see where they were. He clenched his fist and quickly made his way to the basement, with as much noise as he could possibly make. Once he arrived in the basement, the eerie void filled the smaller man with fear. As he made his way over to a locker, he noticed Ace's toolbox, blood still dripping down from the hook ontoit. He quickly jumped into one of the four rusted lockers a few times to lure The Wraith down here. The heartbeat rapidly got louder and Dwight knew it was time. He quickly closed his eyes in fear of knowing he'd die any second now. The gurgling noises of the Wraith and his distortion already gave away his position. After uncloaking the Wraith stepped over to some lockers, opening them forcefully to find the nervous man. Dwight's groaning in one of the lockers gave it away already but due to the Wraith being deaf when being cloaked, it was hard to hear Dwight. After The Wraith finally checked the three lockers, he headed over to the locker Dwight was in. It was time now. Time to die.  
Before the Wraith even got to check the locker, the nervous man jumped out with a loud groan.  
His plan was to run upstairs to lure the Wraith into a chase to buy more time for his teammates.  
But as clumsy as Dwight was, he immediately tripped at the stairs, falling to his demise. The Wraith picked him up and slugged him over on his shoulder, preparing to hook him until... the smaller male on his shoulder started crying. Dwight sacrificed himself for his teammates, but still he was scared. Scared to go through this torment of the sacrifice. The entity wasn't too gentle with the hooked survivors, but this was something he had to do. For his friends.  
The Wraith stopped in front of a hook, but he was even more confused as to why Dwight didn't struggle at all. Did he gave up? Did he lose hope? Or was it merely an act?  
It confused The Wraith beyond the point of sacrificing, so he decided to drop Dwight onto the floor.  
“Are you scared?”, a gentle voice asked him.  
Dwight quickly looked up to see Philip kneeling beside him but the nervous leader was too scared to answer.  
“Answer me.”  
What was his plan? He decided to crawl for his life to buy time for the others, but he quickly got stepped on by The Wraith. His toes almost drilled into Dwight's back, making him yelp and groan in pain loudly. The other survivors were able to spectate that horror because of Dwight being downed. They considered helping him, but they knew it was too late so instead they worried about the generators. Dwight understood their decision and respected it.  
He kept fighting against his killer, trying to escape his grasp but without success. Suddenly Dwight felt a sharp pain piercing through his shoulder, gasping for air, he struggled to get away. The Wraith picked him up again, tossing him into a corner of the basement. Another sharp groan escaped the nervous leader, making him squirm in pain again. He closed his eyes in fear, expecting a brutal mori, but that wasn't the case. The Wraith drilled his toes into one of Dwight's wounds, receiving a loud groan from the smaller man as he was trying to escape him.  
“MORI ME ALREADY!”, Dwight suddenly screamed into The Wraith's face.  
The Wraith stopped and pulled back, watching his reactions as he grabbed Dwight's hair roughly but also gentle enough to not rip out some hairs from his head.  
“What are you afraid of?! KILL ME ALREADY!”  
He pulled his head up uncomfortably high to make the smaller male squeak.  
A scream filled the eerie basement, so loud that even his teammates heard it distances away. A cold shiver was running down their spine but they had to go. They've already healed and finished one generator but the last generator was either miles away or right above the basement.  
Once Dwight had no more power left within his body, he finally gave up and went limp, making The Wraith even more confused.  
“What are you doing? Are you giving up?”, his gentle voice echoed through the bloody basement, making Dwight look at him. “And.. w-why aren't you s-sacrificing me?”  
A counter question. The tall slender Wraith looked at him while making gurgling noises, circling the smaller male as he watched him carefully.  
“It's been too long. Too long since I had this.”  
As The Wraith said, it had been too long since he did this.  
“H-H-Had what?”, Dwight stuttered, not knowing what the killers plan was, “T-T-Torturing s-someone?”  
No. This wasn't what The Wraith wanted. He wanted to be touched for once. Touched and loved.  
Soon he stepped back and let himself fall onto the floor next to Dwight, resting his back against a wall.  
“Come here.”  
Dwight nodded and carefully made his way towards The Wraith, still unsure what he wanted. “What... W-What do you want...?”  
As soon as Dwight spoke up, his eyes widened up as The Wraith pointed at his crotch. Now it was clear on what he wanted.  
“A.. A blow.. blowjob?”  
The Wraith nodded and waited impatiently for Dwight to come closer.  
“Hurry.”  
Dwight got down on his knees, looking up at The Wraith before reaching up to the mans crotch as he slipped the bandages apart to reveal his cock. The nervous leader gulped at its view and stopped for a brief second but soon he put one of his hands around the long slender shaft of The Wraith. Not even both hands could cover his length. He'd seen many videos on the internet on how a blowjob worked, but this is the real thing.  
“What are you waiting for?”  
Philip watched every tiny little movement of Dwight, making sure he wouldn't try anything stupid. After Dwight finally adjusted his hands around the massive cock, he began licking his tip carefully. It tasted like dirt and blood, but the nervous leader had to do this. Dwight took The Wraith's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip and glancing up to the mans face for any sign if he was doing a good job. He received a small moan from the taller killer in response. This encouraged him to suck slightly beyond the tip. Even though it was tough, Dwight handled it pretty well, letting out muffled sounds of arousal.  
“Mmphf...”  
The Wraith noticed this and he tugged Dwight's hair, smirking down at him.  
“Keep going..”  
Dwight nodded obediently, trying to pull some of the foreskin back since most men liked this. He succeeded and immediately received a louder moan than before. It didn't last long until Dwight left it alone to focus on other parts of The Wraith's length. With a smile, the nervous leader glanced up at the man, seeing him enjoying this treatment. This was the first time Dwight was useful. Even if it was just a blowjob, he did a good job in his opinion.  
“F-Faster.. come on..”  
The nervous leader quickly picked up some speed to please the killer, but still tried to be as precise as possible, slipping his tongue between foreskin and tip to make the taller man moan in pleasure. As soon as Dwight picked up the speed, The Wraith moaned louder than before, slightly thrusting into the smaller man's mouth with gentle movements. Moans quickly filled the thick air of the basement, letting a few of them escape to the upper level. Dwight decided to suck a little further, reaching both of his hands out to play with The Wraith's balls, receiving a small groan from him.  
“Suck d-deeper.”, The Wraith purred quietly, but loud enough for Dwight to hear.  
Dwight nodded once again, closing his eyes to deepthroat his killer. Once he prepared himself, the nervous leader sucked as deep and as fast as he could, receiving groans from Philip, who now gripped at Dwight's hair and pulled at it. This in fact turned Dwight on for a reason that was unknown to the smaller male.  
“F-Fuck.. I'm..”  
Soon The Wraith thrust his large cock into Dwight's small mouth. With rougher movements, he made the nervous leader gulp and gasp for air, but still he continued to suck beyond his tip, even though he wasn't able to reach more than the half of The Wraith's shaft. The Wraith picked up his rough movements, letting out a loud moan while shooting his semen down the nervous leaders throat. Dwight of course tried to swallow the huge load, but it was simply too much for him. He gripped at the torn bandages laying on the floor and pulled back, coughing out some of the semen in front of Philip. Low grunts now filled the eerie void around both of them for a moment.  
Suddenly The Wraith grabbed Dwight's small wrists, flipping him onto his back, gently but roughly as well, holding both wrists with one hand while the other caressed his cheeks and mouth. The nervous leader struggled, trying to get away since he was unclear on what would happen next.  
“Don't struggle or it will hurt.”  
With a soft and gentle voice, Philip trailed his fingers around Dwight's cheeks, pursuing his chapped lips and placing one finger on his lower lip.  
“Open your mouth.”  
Dwight nodded, opening his mouth, letting one of The Wraith's fingers slip into his mouth.  
“Suck on them.”  
He pushed his fingers deeper into Dwight's mouth, softly stroking his tongue until the smaller male finally sucked on them passionately, trying to swirl his tongue around them.  
“Mmph...!”  
As Dwight used his tongue to wet the long and slender fingers of his killer, Philip released his grip from Dwight's wrists, trailing them down his chest, opening the buttons slowly. Once he opened all of the buttons, he continued taking of Dwight's shirt, trailing down his chest. This caused Dwight to let out a small moan while he kept sucking on his fingers.  
“You're doing good.”  
The Wraith started caressing one of the smaller males nipples, with a smile he pinched them slightly, immediately receiving a muffled moan from the man below him. With a little bit more force, he pushed his fingers even deeper into his mouth while the other hand made his way down to the rising bulge of Dwight. Suddenly the nervous leader let out a small plead of help.  
“P..P.. Please..”  
The Wraith pulled back his fingers, with a smile he watched Dwight squirm on the floor beneath him.  
“What do you want?”  
Teasing was one of The Wraith's favorite acts, especially desperate survivors but Dwight was too shy to even speak up on what he wanted. With a grin, Philip used his hand to unzip Fairfield's pants, making him squirm even more.  
“Tell me what you want.”  
He slowly pulled down the nervous leader's pants, revealing his already erected cock, twitching around in his underwear. It wanted to be freed from its prison and Philip knew about it, but kept teasing the poor guy.  
“Dwight.”  
A small whimper emerged from the smaller male below him. With a smile The Wraith teased him even more. He gently placed his index finger on top of Dwight's bulge, rubbing it in circles until Dwight finally snapped with a cry.  
“Oh g-g-god! Please!- P-Please touch me!”  
Finally the nervous man said what he wanted, spreading his legs willingly for him to be touched by the killer. With a smirk, Philip pulled down the rest of his clothes, exposing Dwight's throbbing cock. It seemed small and pathetic, but that's what Philip liked. He used his already wet fingers to circle around the tiny hole of his victim, starting with his middle finger. He made his way slowly into Dwight, receiving a few moans from him.  
“You make lovely noises.”  
A chuckle from The Wraith made Dwight blush. In response Dwight started to move against the killer's fingers. This only encouraged Philip to slide in a second finger. His fingers got sucked in almost immediately by the nervous leader, tightening up slightly but still loose enough for The Wraith to move his fingers.  
“Mm- Ah!?”, Dwight yelped, covering his mouth in embarrassment as he moaned loudly.  
It wasn't really hard to find Dwight's sweet spot. In fact, Philip found it almost immediately after sliding in his second finger.  
“I-It f-f-feels good there- mmh...!”  
Still covering his mouth, Dwight kept wiggling around his killer's fingers as he pushed them deeper in.  
“What do you want Dwight?”  
Another teasing question for the nervous leader, pushing his fingers against Dwight's spot again. Of course Dwight let out another muffled moan, arching his back in response.  
“Tell me what you want.”  
A moment of whimpering and moaning until Dwight finally reached towards the killer's crotch.  
“F-Fuck me.. P-Please f-f-fuck me.”  
Dwight was so embarrassed, he couldn't even look at Philip without crying. This of course didn't go unnoticed and he gently kissed Dwight, moaning into the kiss slightly while he positioned himself in front of Dwight. His cock made Dwight twitch with excitement and no patience whatsoever.  
“P-Please Wraith...!”  
Dwight kept whining until Philip finally entered his tight entrance gently, making the smaller man groan in pain.  
“Call me Philip.”  
With a smile, Philip pulled Dwight close to his chest, stroking his back slightly while moving with gentle thrusts. This surprised the nervous man and he decided to move once he adjusted to the killer's length. Now after they've been like this for a while, Dwight finally started to move on his own. With gentle movements he moaned into Philip's ear, turning the killer on more. This made The Wraith pick up the speed as he clawed at Dwight's back, leaving some scratch marks on him.  
“P-Philip! Ah!”  
A few moans escaped the basement together with noises of skin meeting together with every thrust. Meg and David heard them of course as another generator finished. It was time for them to escape but instead they decided to try and rescue Dwight. As Dwight moaned loudly while moving, The Wraith pinned him down on the floor, thrusting his slender cock into Dwight's tight entrance roughly now. Philip quite enjoyed the noises Dwight made with every thrust. It was like music to his ears. With every thrust, Dwight moaned louder, squirming beneath The Wraith while moving his hips against the ones of the killer. Eventually Philip's endurance ran out, while fucking the smaller male beneath him he became sloppy and tired but Dwight didn't mind. As long as Dwight was useful to someone, he enjoyed it.  
“P-P-Philip I'm going t-to c-c-come..!-”  
Philip nodded with a smile, thrusting his cock even rougher back into Dwight.  
“I'm close too- Fuck.”  
Both started kissing each other while reaching their climax together. Soon the void in the basement was filled with even louder moans as The Wraith ejected his load into Dwight, filling him up to the brim. Dwight arched his back in response to their climax, cumming right after Philip. Both kept moving for awhile after they came to out ride their orgasm. Everything went blurry for Dwight. He could only see Philip hugging him and Meg and David watching in horror from the stairs. The Wraith noticed their presence, staring at them.  
“Here to save your friend? He's mine now.”  
With this, Philip pulled out of Dwight, creating a puddle of semen dripping out of his ass, to grab his weapon.  
“You have a ten second head start.”  
Meg and David immediately ran off, leaving Dwight behind. They hated their decision but this had to be done. Eventually Dwight showed up at the campfire again with a blush, sitting far away from the rest to lay down. They left him alone as well. They knew what happened.  
“S-S-Sacrificing isn't that bad...”, the nervous leader muttered to himself with a smirk.


End file.
